Technical Field
The present invention relates to a battery internal state estimating apparatus and a battery internal state estimating method.
Background Art
A method of estimating an internal state of a battery such as, for example, a technique disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2007-187534 is known. More specifically, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2007-187534 discloses a technique in which a Kalman filter is used in estimating an SOC (State of Charge) indicating a state of charge of a battery.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2007-78661 discloses a technique in which an SOH (State of Health) of a lead-acid battery is estimated based on impedance. Further, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2007-518973 discloses a method in which a neural network is used in estimating an SOC (State of Charge) of the lead-acid battery.